colonyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReginaldDrax/Episode 3 "98 Seconds"
__NOEDITSECTION__ __INDEX__ forces]] Episode 3, "98 Seconds" gives us more insight into how The Resistance works and a glimpse of the strains that are likely to rock the Bowman family. Taken from the Official Episode Guide, inline pictures and comments added. Geronimo’s Broadcast ]] "98 Seconds" is all about timing. In the opening scene, we hear the voice of the Resistance, Geronimo, giving a rousing speech over pirated airwaves. He has the timing planned perfectly, so that when the Redhats locate where the transmission is coming from, he’s long gone -- the souvenir card, “I Am Geronimo,” left in his stead. One member of the Bowman family is a big Geronimo fan, and, surprisingly, it’s not Katie. Bram is taping the broadcast and adding it to his archive. How is it that Bram is using a cassette? Can you even buy cassettes now? Why not a USB stick? Bram’s Resistant Streak Records Geronimo's Day 341 Broadcast]] Bram shares a copy of the broadcast with his ethics teacher after class (an Occupation-mandated class, by the way, that no one cares about -- not even the person teaching it). They discuss the latest launch, and the teacher is convinced that something is actually changing in the sky. He says that something is blocking Polaris (the Pole Star, brightest star in the sky) for an entire minute at a time and that he just needs a better telescope to see it. Gracie's New Tutor There’s another new teacher in the fold -- Gracie and Hudson’s tutor, Lindsey who's played by Erin Way. Lindsey is serene. In fact, too serene. When Katie walks through the front door with blood on her hands, the tutor takes notice and later tells Katie how much she respects the Bowmans’ privacy. Somehow, she seems like the last person you would want to trust with your secrets -- or, as Katie best articulates it, she seems “completely bonkers.” Something Katie might like to bear in mind is that Lindsey is paid by the Transitional Authority, and she could be reporting everything she sees and hears. Pia’s Secret Tunnel Pia goes to see Bram and hurriedly takes him to a secret tunnel that leads out of the Colony. Her father works for the Department of Water and Power and so she has keys to the building that accesses it. It’s obviously something that the Raps don’t know about yet, and, as far as Bram can tell, it’s a passage to the rest of the world. Pia urgently needs Bram’s help with her cousin, Pedro, who has fallen down a slippery ladder underground, and she later swears Bram to secrecy. Brousaard’s Ruthlessness doesn't survive Katie's first mission]] Broussard heads up a mission that involves hijacking a truck en route to the Green Zone in what first appears to be straightforward supply grab, but as Quayle later implies, it provides the Resistance with some important intel. Broussard knows the movements of the Redhats so well that he gives the team exactly 98 seconds to get the job done before the Transitional Authority swoops in. A new recruit, Justin Kim, is shot during the hijacking, and Broussard puts him down for good. He says it’s to protect Justin from being tortured and sent to the Factory -- but you get the sense that Brousaard wants to make sure that Justin never talks again. Phyllis’ Data Skills Tragically, the Transitional Authority targets the entire Kim family after the hijacking -- not only tearing their house apart, but also sending all of them to The Factory. In Justin’s room, they find a cipher that connects him to the Resistance, and through careful data mining, (likely done by Jennifer McMahon) Phyllis points Will and Beau to an abandoned community center that now serves as a secret armory. It’s a call that’s way too close for Quayle and Broussard, making them think that Will might be a bit too good at his job. Katie’s Crisis of Conscience ]] Katie is having a hard time adjusting to life inside the Resistance. Her first mission doesn’t go well, and the collateral damage sends her spiralling. Despite counselling from a fellow member, what happens to Justin eats Katie up. She also worries that the information she’s supplying to the Resistance is putting Will directly in harm’s way. And she’s right. The only way Quayle will keep Will alive is if the intelligence Katie provides him with outweighs Will’s efforts against them. It’s going to be a near-impossible balance. The Yonk’s Grand Reopening how good things are]] The Yonk is open again, and for a short while, things feel normal. The beer is pouring, the bourbon is smooth, the New Orleans music is grooving, and Will and Beau are finally bonding. But nobody ruins a party better than Proxy. When Snyder arrives flanked by Redhats, everyone remembers why life in the Colony will never be the same. Category:Blog posts Category:Site Main News